1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional electrical connector, used to connect two electrical components next to each other, includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts disposed therein. The contacts generally are punched from metallic materials. There are two methods for arranging the contacts in the insulative housing. In one method, the punched contacts are placed in a mold, the liquid insulative material is poured into the mold, and the mold is removed after the insulative housing is cooled and set. Thus, the contacts and the insulative housing of such a conventional electrical connector are made integrally in one piece. In the second method, the contacts are directly and mechanically inserted into the insulative housing.
However, steps in the conventional methods are complicated and expensive and the resulting electrical connector is difficult to miniaturize.